Lucius Malfoy
=I Could Have a World of Fun= Full name: Lucius Malfoy Height: 6'3" Hair: very pale blond Eyes: gray Occupation: gentleman wizard of independent means, philanthropist, governing board of Hogwarts Children: Draco, age six =Thus Does Fate Our Pleasure Step On= Lucius Malfoy was born in 1954, the only son of Abraxas Malfoy, who died of dragon pox when Lucius was seven years old. His mother was more concerned with maintaining the Malfoy name and connections than with child-rearing, so Lucius was left mainly to his tutors and the servants. He was a proud and curious child, and his position encouraged both traits; his superiority in being a pureblood and a wizard was well set long before he went to school, and any question he asked was promptly answered. His owl for Hogwarts arrived promptly as expected, and in the fall of 1965, he and his mother went to Diagon Alley to purchase his supplies and show off a bit. Though their relationship was not bereft of affection, it was distant, and they were both slightly relieved when Lucius was safely on the train to school. At Hogwarts, he was sorted into Slytherin (the traditional family house) and embarked on an academic career that was, while not outstanding, more than satisfactory. His marks were high enough to evidence his intelligence, but not so high they suggested he was a bookworm. (Rather the wizarding equivalent of 'gentleman's c's.') Lucius did, however, quickly step into leadership roles; at first, it was simply informal among his peers, but he eventually became a prefect, as well as Keeper of Slytherin's Quidditch team. During this time, Lucius and several of his school friends covertly joined the "Knights of Walpurgis," later known as the Death Eaters. Voldemort's power play began in earnest during Malfoy's fifth year, and it seemed prudent to get in on the ground floor. He was especially taken with the importance Voldemort placed in blood purity, and being a Death Eater certainly fed his ego. But his support was more theoretical than direct at first. It wasn't until the beginning of his seventh year at Hogwarts that he was inducted into Voldemort's inner circle and joined the war in earnest. His mother died during Lucius' seventh year, which made him the full heir to the considerable Malfoy fortune. This gave him the ability to begin currying favor with people he considered it important to know (including Cornelius Fudge, among others). It also dramatically increased the number of pureblood families presenting their daughters as potential matches. Directly out of school, he dallied with a few such young women, though none he took seriously, and none badly enough his reputation could suffer in the slightest. After he'd spent a few years solidifying his position, however, he knew it was time to seriously consider the question of marriage. Upon reflection Narcissa Black sprang to mind. The Black family was an appealing ally to him on several levels, and Narcissa has impressed him as intelligent and properly proud of her heritage while they were together at school. Going through the proper channels, he courted her and then proposed; she accepted. The whole thing was accomplished incredibly neatly. It was only after the marriage that he happily discovered he genuinely liked his bride. Though it wasn't a love match, the Malfoys came to be incredibly devoted to one another (and to their son Draco, born in 1980). About a year after Draco's birth, Voldemort was defeated, and Lucius (with Narcissa's help) took swift action to not only stay out of Azkaban, but to remain in the good graces of wizarding society. Large donations to causes like St. Mungo's hospital worked to this end wonderfully, as well as Lucius' natural ability to charm those he deemed worth the trouble. For the past five years or so, he's been settling into a more ordinary style of wizarding life: parenting his son, attending large events, serving on the Governing Board of Hogwarts, etc. =They Still Are Quick and Well= Xanadu content TBA =But I Have No Lethal Weapon= To keep your marriage brimming With love in the loving cup, Whenever you’re wrong, admit it; Whenever you’re right, shut up. - "A Word to Husbands," Odgen Nash Dele: "Let’s face it folks, if Lucius Malfoy tortured puppies in front of five-year-olds twirling an old-fashioned villain’s moustache, he’d somehow find a way to buy himself out of it. Again." ... Claire: i think people would be relieved that was all he was doing Dele: that's probably true Claire: what's malfoy up to? christ, not enabling a genocidal regime again, is he? oh, no, just pretending to be snidely whiplash. BULLET DODGED. =People Whom I Do Not Love= I am not Lucius Malfoy, Julian Sands, or Dorothy Parker. Alas. Category:Characters Category:Living